Forever Your Angel
by eTernalSoul713
Summary: The golden Trio is captured during year seven, and being held at Malfoy Manor. Who will rescue them, and why would they dare? Very short songfic. Enjoy or don't.. just don't send me email.


_Draco and Hermione Song Fic_

_Song: Your Guardian Angel By Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

Sad to say i'm not JK Rowling and I own nothing!! Damn my luck...

**In the home of the enemy, she was surrounded by Death Eaters. They thought of her as unworthy to practice her craft, as something unnatural that shouldn't live. They called her blood dirty, and towered above her wearing an evil mask, that hid their faces, as they circled her. She was to terrified to breathe, yet just as defiant, as they drilled her with questions she'd never answer. She was Hermione Granger, 1/3 of the golden trio, the brightest witch of her age. She'd never talk, she'd die first.**

_When I see your smileTears run down my face I can't replaceAnd now that I'm strong I have figured outHow this world turns cold and it breaks through my soulAnd I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one_

**She stood looking in his silver grey eyes, waiting to see something more than she ever had before. Did he just save her? He did, she knew he did, she would have been crumpled in pain, lying on the floor without him. She was waiting for Bellatrix to crucio her. She knew it was coming, she could feel it in the air, and just right before it hit her- he appeared. His wand raised, his eyes angry. His Aunt lay on the floor, in her place, where she should have been. His father screamed words of betrayal, but they blurred together as she looked at him, he seemed unphased. More beams of light shot from his wand, at his own father, at his fellow Death Eaters, at everyone, but her.**

_I will never let you fallI'll stand up with you foreverI'll be there for you through it allEven if saving you sends me to heaven_

**He ran to her side, not saying a word, and pressed his lips upon hers. It was everything, love, hope, desire, hate, betrayal, sadness, resentment, pain, and worry, but mostly love. He loved her, never a kind word her way, never an action that meant anything , but hate- until now. Tears ran down her face. He smiled, they really were meant to be together.**

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay.Seasons are changingAnd waves are crashingAnd stars are falling all for usDays grow longer and nights grow shorterI can show you I'll be the one_

**He took his father's wand, and returned hers. They rushed to the cellar of Malfoy Manor to rescue Harry, Ron, Luna, and the rest. **

**They never said a word to each other, they didn't have to, a simple kiss told them all they needed to know. She was glowing from his kiss, and he smiled, a genuine smile. **

_Cuz you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heartPlease don't throw that awayCuz I'm here for you_

**Draco's wand blew the door off the cellar. Harry and Ron shouted at him, and ran to Hermione. She smiled at Draco, for all to see. She told them, he saved her. They didn't take it as easily as Hermione did, they feared it was a trap. She convinced them to leave, and take Draco.**

_Please don't walk away andPlease tell me you'll stay woah, stay woah_

**Once outside Malfoy Manor, they all apparated to Shell Cottage. The other's watched as he kissed Hermione again, shocked that she let him. Harry's skin burned at the sight of Draco, and Ron's heart broke. They watched as Luna smiled, and as Bill came rushing from the cottage. Bill gathered the other's into the cottage, all but Harry, Ron, Draco, and Hermione.**

**"I couldn't let them hurt you," he told her, "Anyone else, but not you," he said to her, as he gently moved strands of hair behind her ear. **

**"Why, why not me?" she whimpered. **

**"Your my everything, I love you, I'm nothing without you, I won't let anyone hurt you, not ever again," he cried.**

**"I love you to, I felt it, when you kissed me," she whispered with fresh tears trailing down her cheeks.**

_Use me as you willPull my strings just for a thrillAnd I know I'll be okayThough my skies are turning gray_

**The battle came, and he kept his word to her. He fell in front of her, blocking her from a curse. She fell over him, she couldn't even her herself screaming. Tears fell from her face, as she moved him to safety. **

**"Hold on Draco, this will be over soon, I have to fight, but I'll come back for you, I love you," she whispered to him.**

_I will never let you fallI'll stand up with you foreverI'll be there for you through it allEven if saving you sends me to heaven_

**She marched back into battle, fighting as she never had fought before, and as Harry dropped Voldemort for the last time, Hermione ran back to Draco. He was leaving for the light, but as her tears filled his heart, he came back to her. His hand tangled her hair as she apparated him to St. Mungo's. MediWizards rushed to his side, and all around him lit wands were healing his body, as potions fell into his mouth. For her, he'd come back to earth.**

_I will never let you fallI'll stand up with you foreverI'll be there for you through it allEven if saving you sends me to heaven_

**She was beautiful, in an ivory gown, walking down the isle. A long veil covered her smiling face, as a bouquet of white roses gripped in her hands. He to was wearing ivory, standing in dress robes, waiting for his bride. Her friends smiled at her, as did his, but no one else was present as she gazed once again into his silver grey eyes. She wished it would never end, the love in his eyes, and knew it wouldn't. **

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

**This was forever.**

**The End**


End file.
